Melquiades
by Random Classmate
Summary: Numair has a son and this is a story about what happens when he falls in love with a servent.
1. Leaving Home

Random Classmate Goes Solo (for now)

You are probably wondering about what happened to Lady Christina. Well she's sick and I am feeling lovey dovey. Disclaimer-Most of the names in here aren't mine. they have been stolen from stories that I admire. Thank you. And the pocket lint thing is still in order.

1:Leaving Home

By Random Classmate

Numair walked quietly with Daine his arm wrapped around her keeping her close to himself. Her hair was tangled and knotted as was his but it didn't matter to the lovers. They walked along the road talking quietly to each other. He touched her cheek. She pulled out of his grasp. He tried to take her hand but she ran screaming. She cried to the king calling Numair a rapist and told an entire counsel of officials he seduced her using his Gift. He was shunned from society and pushed into the life of a hermit. His story followed him wherever he went. Children ran from him. Numair Salmalin, once a very popular fellow had been turned into a outcast by the woman he loved.

***

Melquiades woke with a shock. She sat up in bed. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and she was breathing heavily. Her aunt called her from downstairs. She put on her skirt and tied back her long dark auburn hair. She walked calmly downstairs to see a stranger sitting at the table. He was a tall man with mane-like hair that hung down to his shoulders. He had a long nose and dark eyes that looked about nervously as he stood to meet her. He looked over her 18 year old body. As he did her aunt spoke up. "Is she what you're looking for?", her aunt inquired softly. 

The man took her hand and stared at it. "Perfect..." he said lifting her hand to his lips. He kissed it gently and introduced himself as Numair Salmalin. She gasped and pulled away. He was a mage, fair powerful one at that. She had heard tales about him. They were used to frighten her as a girl. _Go to sleep or Numair Salmalin will sweep you up and take you away._ She couldn't believe it was actually him. He had been hiding out for many years. Through those years it was said that he had one son. Demitre was his name. He lived his entire life with his father in a small hut somewhere in Carthak. She wondered if her aunt was Numair's new lover. Or maybe he had come for her to take her away just as her aunt had said he would. She ran upstairs. She didn't want to leave! They couldn't make her! But strong hands grabbed her. They belonged to her uncle. He glared at her and told her to go downstairs and give the gentleman what ever he wanted.

"He's no gentleman. He goes to bed with younger women."she hissed angrily at her uncle. He slapped her, hard. Then shoved her step-by-step down the stairs.

"She has a bit of a temper."her aunt warned.

"I like that in a girl. So does mine son."Salmalin said smoothly,"Come on, Melquiades, we need to hurry.

She winced as her aunt slammed her luggage into her breast. "Goodbye..." she said quietly as the door closed quickly. _This is going to be one long journey........ _She followed the stork-like man down the path holding her luggage. This was sure to be a journey she would never forget.

End of Chapter One 


	2. A New Home

Hello everyone. Rc here. This might be a different format then I used on my last story but please don't pull out your ray guns and blast me. It's only like that because I am a laaaaaaazy bum. I was up all night singing christmas carols in the projects. Oh well *yawn*! Here is Chapter 2 of Melquiades.

Chapter 2: A New Life

By The Talented Ms. Random Classmate

She kept walking with him. For the most part, the entire journey was silent(that gets un-nerving). She didn't make a sound I fear that it would be her last, and he hummed quietly. She began thinking. _I wonder what Tersa and Tim are doing now? Probably playing with their toys while Aunt Gillana makes a cake for them to eat. Not that they need the weight. No wonder she was so happy that morning... she wanted me to leave.... Now that I think about it she never really like me. I think that entire family hated me! It's not my fault my parents--_But she was cut off. The travelers had reached their destination. It was a large cabin made of oak and pine(*cry* [is a major tree hugger]). They were met by a very tall young man. He had un-tidy black hair and shimmering green eyes. He had very pale skin and was about 6'7. The boy shook hands with the mage. She decided that this was Numair's son, Demitre. They continued greeting each other as she stood waiting to be introduced. A huge-mongoose(my term for **_REALLY_** big) horse head suddenly stuck it's huge-mongoose head in her pocket. She shrieked and jumped five feet to her left (direction away from the horse). The boy said,"It's only Shadow he won't hurt you. Come on let's go inside!" Numair followed him in.

"Demitre, this is the new servent I was talking about..."

From there the voices trailed off. She returned to her inner-monolouge. Then sat down and cried.

End of Chapter 2

I know that my chapters are really short but it will measure up to a semi-interesting fanfic. I made Mel look like a whimp in this and my last chapter but her chara does develop into a KAC (kick ass chick). Demitre gets a little better too. He's one of my friends chara's so you can't blame me if his description is wrong. Oh well! Peace out!!!! -RC


	3. Settling In

Hello all. There are a few things I need to fix. Number 1) I know that the characters I have made evil aren't really evil in the book. Well...... I guess it's because I really don't like main characters. No offense to anyone. Number 2) In my last chapter the chapter had two different names. I didn't mean to do that. Choose your preferred title. And if you haven't read any off "Our Pathetic Attempt At A Harry Potter Fanfic" by Lady Christina and myself (LC and RC)you really should. Please review it! We have two chapters and no reviews! Please read it!! That's all. Here is you next chapter. Enjoy! -Rc

Chapter Three: Settling In

By Random Classmate

Disclaimer- Several of the names and locations in this fanfic belong to Tamora Pierce. Not me. Just wanted to clear that up. Random Classmate is broke. So don't sue her. You would only get a copy of Cats and Dogs. That's all. Maybe a piece of wire and a handful of saltine crackers covered in pocket lint. 

Mel wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She told herself to pull herself together and get over herself. If they didn't want her there then she'd just adapt to her new home. She pushed herself out of the dirt, dusted her skirt, and walked towards the house. They were waiting for her at the door. They both smiled in unison then stepped inside. The ceiling was around 12 feet. The walls were made of oak and pine. Pictures hung about the room and everything was in need of a good dusting. She looked to the kitchen. There were dishes piled sky high. _Someone needs to lean how to clean up after themselves. _She thought looking around at the mess. She shook her head and pulled out her handkerchief. She began dusting. Demitre stared at her. Most workers would have stood there until you told them to clean up and even at that, their work wasn't nearly as good as her's. He smiled. Numair noticed the same thing. (My grammar needs help)"Well look at that,",Numair said softly to his son, "she cleans..." The men chuckled. She didn't think anything was funny. It was pathetic. Two grown men standing there staring at her commenting about the fact that she is mature enough to clean house while they sat and commented on it.

"Do you cook?", Numair asked gently. 

"Yessir.", she answered promptly.

"Good."Numair walked up stairs to his study. She continued her work. Demitre felt it was only proper for him to help her. She may be a slave but he wasn't the type of person who discriminated against others because they had a lower social status than himself. She paused then continued. She remembered what happened every time she stopped her chores at her old home. She was beaten by her uncle. She always thought he was a sadist. Her aunt was a bigot and her cousins were a mix between the two. She wished that she could be with her parents. But that was a little impossible they were in the--

"Um... not meaning to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" Demitre asked timidly, "I don't mean to be..."

"I'm 18 years old." she said. Girls were to be seen not heard.(I think that's how it goes.)

"I just turned nineteen. Weird huh........"he said obviously nervous, "So umm.....do you have any hobbies?"

"Anything you or your father tell me."

"I mean like.... things you like to do."

"I haven't been allowed to do anything enjoyable since I was five."

"What happened when you where five?"

"I prefer not to talk about it." She dropped her head. "Maybe I should cook dinner...." She left him there. He continued thinking about her. What it must be like to be a slave. Poor girl.

End Of Chapter Three

How was it? I didn't the cut off inner monologue thing again. You will one day figure out what happened to her parents. I am thinking about writing a prologue to this story. What do you all think. E-mail me and tell me. C-ya! -RC 


	4. The Trouble Starts

The Trouble Starts

By Random Classmate

She stepped into the kitchen. It smelled of rotten eggs and rosemary(Eww yuck yuck. I don't like rosemary). _Typical. Men are pigs. You get a semi-decent one and then you find out he can't even boil water. No idea how they survived. _She decided that she might as well clean up the place. She would have to cook in it sooner or later. She started with the dishes then moved on to the mess the called a floor(I just found out I had a carpet if that says anything.). There were several holes along the edges of the walls so she decided that she should fix them up too. After her battle with the kitchen floor, she decided that she should take a short break. After all she did, she needed one. She went to the corner and laid herself down. She then drifted off into sleepy-bye land. 

She dreamt that she was five. Her parents were sipping at their coffee and eating peanut butter cookies(yummy!^-^). Everything was all peachy keen when suddenly, several men burst through the door. They beat her father and used her mother for their own personal *ahem* needs(*points at self* You're a sicko! Gutter minded person!). She was still sitting on the floor. They pulled her parents out of the house. For many minutes she still sat there waiting for her parents to come back. She couldn't smell the smoke. The flames crept closer and closer to her legs. They wrapped themselves around her. She saw them and ran to the river, then leapt in.

She woke with a start. A piece of bread sat on the table. She ate it happily. Since she started traveling she hadn't eaten a thing. Half way through the slice she put it down. She couldn't eat. Even if she was starving to death she couldn't eat. She had failed her masters. They expected food and she didn't deliver. She returned to her corner.

Several months later she discovered that her master Numair would be leaving on a long journey to Carthak. She would be left home with Demitre, her new friend. What would happen while he was gone? Two young people in the same house in the middle of nowhere........ what would the two get themselves into..........

It had been a week since Numair had left. Demitre found himself falling slowly in love with the young girl. He knew what his father had said to him about women. "They are evil blood-sucking temptresses with nothing but your purse on their minds." She didn't seem evil or blood-sucking. He tried to tell himself that she was just another slave. Nothing special..... but she was...... He knew he could tell her his true feelings for her. Unbeknownst to him, she had her own feelings about her young master.

End of Chapter Four

Hey peeps! My next update won't come in for awhile. I am going to Ohio for Christmas so..... I'll write while I'm up there. Maybe I'll finish the series. Well That's about all I gotta say 'cept BYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Lies

This is chapter 5. Disclaimer- I don't own many of the characters featured in this fanfic. I do own a few and the pairing was my idea but that's about it. -Rc

Lies

By Random Classmate

"So Master Demitre, tell me about yourself........",Mel asked several days after Numair had left.

"What is there to say...? Hmmm....... I've lived here all my life. I always wanted to see Carthak. My father told me it was a very nice place to live." Demitre said.

"It is. I......." Mel sat quietly shuffling her feet. "heard good things about it..." She was obviously nervous. Demitre figured she was lying.

"Really?"

"No....... I lived there...... that's were my parents......... were..........." She said again nervously. She began ripping up pieces of paper.

"What happened to them?"

"When I was five my parents were taken away by the emperor's guards. They tried to kill me........... I.... I...." She began to cry. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead gently as one would hold a dying rose. She smiled at him. From then on the two were inseparable. They stayed together until.......

"Mel, I have something to tell you." Demitre approached her silently. His eyes searching the ground as though he were looking for something. He looked up at her. She placed her arms around his neck. "I......" He opened his mouth then closed it again. He couldn't tell her why his father had left. He didn't want to hurt her. "Mel my father left to...... arrange a marriage........ for me." Mel's mouth swung open. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. "He wants me to marry but not fall in love. And............. I'm sorry...... I should have told you earlier... but I was afraid.......... Melquiades I'm sorry..... I didn't mean to...!" Tears poured down her cheeks. She flew out the door and flung herself into the mud. Rain pounded on her back as she bashed her fists and head into the ground. Demitre came out and pulled her from the mud. She clung to his neck. They stood together like they had for the past few days. He ran his hand down her back and kissed her forehead. He released her and lead her inside. He fetched a pail of water and wiped the mud from her hands and face. She was still crying. She knew she would have to let him go one day, but she had hoped it would be in death. Tonight was their last night together. Numair would return tomorrow in the afternoon and they would never be with each other as they had again. He would be married and she would serve him. 

Numair returned on time with a young woman following him. She wasn't at all pretty. She had frizzy red hair that was cut close to her head. She was very heavy and had dark skin. Mel smiled and curtsied as Numair passed her. She would have to act as normal as possible to fool the mage and her lover's bride to be. The woman bowed and kissed Demitre. Mel turned a shade of pink in anger. This.......... thing had destroyed her chance at love, and she wasn't about to get away with it. Mel had a plan. _This is going to be fun._ She said to herself as she followed Numair, Demitre, and his fiance inside the cabin. _Loads of fun.........._

How was it? Hopefully a little better. I tried to work on it since my last chapter was "weak". I heard that my writing was going a little downhill. I tried to do better. Tell me how I did. See ya next time! -Random Classmate


	6. A Mystery

The woman sat down on the couch. As Mel stepped into the house she smelled her. Her lover's fiance smelled of the goo between the toes of a fat old man which had been dead for several days. Mel gasped. The stench nearly made her pass out. She stumbled and her knees gave out. Demitre rushed and swept her up into his arms. Their eyes met. then she pulled away. Dropping to the floor she pushed herself up and went into the kitchen to fetch something for Numair and his guest to drink. Numair introduced the woman as Kriandar Mistogoitch. Mel tried hard as humanly possible to act polite as she could towards Kriandar but every time Mel came near her she nearly lost consciousness. She would seek into Demitre's room to talk with him.

"Demitre, I don't think I should still be seeing you." Mel said one night during their secret meeting.

"Why not? Is it Kriandar? She means nothing to me! You are the only person I care about." He touched her cheek. She bowed her head. 

"What if your father catches us? What will you do then?" He lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her. 

"I'll take you far away and marry you there. We could be happy together. I love you." He brushed her hair out of her face. Kriandar really meant nothing to him. She was just another girl he'd have to get rid of. _Just like the others. She was probably paid to marry me. Father is determined to make sure I never fall in love. To bad for him. Maybe this one will make him stop. I'll get rid of her just like the others........ by any means necessary. _He ran his hands through her hair and told her she should get some sleep. She went to her room.

In the morning she woke to a loud yell. Numair was awake. During the night someone had killed Kriandar. Mel ran to the room to see what had happened. Blood covered the walls. The woman's intestines were wrapped around her neck and her organs were pinned to the walls by shards of the broken mirror in the corner. The rest of the pieces of glass were embedded into her forehead. Mel vomited just before she passed out. 

She woke to Demitre. He smiled at her. She began to cry. No matter how much she despised Kriandar, she didn't think she deserved to die, especially in the manner she did. Mel was determined to figure out who killed Kriandar. Demitre kissed her forehead and told her to get some sleep. He left the room. Why did she feel so afraid of her lover? Did her kill Kriandar? He hated her, but would he really kill her? Mel didn't know. She couldn't think straight. Maybe she hit her head to hard when she fell....... Goddess knows........ when she woke up she was going to find out who killed Kriandar. Was it Numair or her lover...?With that she went back to sleep.

That was an interesting chapter. It was short but I hope it wasn't too short if you know what I mean. Well, my personal emotions about this chapter are mixed. I kinda liked it but in the same way I thought I could have done better. Oh well! I'll fix it later. Just like the other chapters! -Random Classmate


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7

Discovery

By Random Classmate

The image of Kriandar's dead body filled her dreams. Kriandar walked about as though she weren't dead. Her insides were draped over her shoulder's like some sort of bloody mantle. She saw herself kill Kriandar. What had happened that night? She couldn't remember a thing..... What if..... she..... killed Kriandar? That was impossible! Why would she do a thing like that? She couldn't remember what she had done the night before. Maybe she was the culprit.

She woke crying. It was late. Terrified, she got out of the bed. The floor was cold as ice. Tears splashed onto the floor as she began to pack her things. She would have to leave. She couldn't stay with Numair and Demitre. She was a cold-hearted killer and would have to die. She planned to turn herself into the authorities and they would hang her for murder. She would avenge Kriandar's death by sacrificing herself. She wondered then what she was packing for. She was going to die, she didn't need to bring clean clothing. She had to say good-bye to Demitre. She went into his bedroom. He was also packing. She stood into the doorway. He saw her there. "I'm taking you away. It's isn't safe here for you anymore. We're leaving." He said pausing. Then he continued to pack. 

"I..... w-why are you taking me away?" she said stepping closer to him closing the door.

"My father thinks you killed Kriandar. He's going to turn you in."

"I did.... I must have..... You can't leave! Stay here! I don't want to hurt you!" she said loudly. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her gently. 

"You didn't kill Kriandar. You aren't the type of person who would do a thing like that." He pushed her softly on to the bed. He played with the tips of her hair. "Mel, I told you that I would take you away and marry you, remember? I want to keep my promise. Mel, will you marry me?" he said pulling a ring from his pocket. She looked at him. She could feel herself blushing. She smiled at him. They embraced one another. 

The next night, they stole from the house. They traveled to a church where they were married. It was early the next morning when they returned home. She was so happy. Her aunt and uncle told her that she would never get married. _Proved them wrong. I hope Numair doesn't find out. Demitre would get into so much trouble.... I don't want him to get hurt..... I will never let anyone hurt him..... ever.... _She went downstairs to make dinner for her husband and master. Demitre told her to meet him tonight in the stables at midnight. She would be sure to keep that appointment.

In the stable, Demitre waited for her. He waited patiently for her arrival. She walked into the stable. He pulled her into his arms. They kissed. He said, "Hello, dear. How was your day?" Smiling, he lead her outside. 

"You know... same stuff new day." She grinned. They went down a path which lead to a small clearing. . He sat next to a creek that ran through the clearing. She plopped down next to him. They sat watching the water swirl down past the rocks and listened to the trickle. He leaned closer to her. She smiled and began to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse. 

"Have you ever had a lover before me?" he asked her putting his arm around her. 

"I.... not..... a..... well..... my....." She paused. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone what had happened. 

"What happened Mel?" he asked her. He was worried that something horrible had happened to her when she was younger. "Did someone hurt you?"

"My uncle..... would watch my cousins undress and he.... touched me.... once.... when I was 13... I told my aunt but she didn't believe me.... and he did it every night. I would go to bed and he'd.... you know..... but I've never had a lover before you." she pulled away from him as she spoke. He pulled her close. She had been through so much more than any other girl he had ever met. She didn't need anymore excitement, she needed a break. As soon as he could, he'd take her somewhere where she would be safe and could relax. 

"You are the toughest person I know."

"You're just saying that."

"No I mean it. You have dealt with so many problems and you still manage to keep yourself composed. You are a very strong girl. I wish I was as tough as you." 

"I'm nothing but ordinary." She knew she had been through a lot, but she didn't consider herself a strong person for that. She considered herself plain old Melquiades, your average girl. Nothing more or less.

It was starting to get late. They headed back to the house, followed by Numair who had been sitting in the bushes for the past few hours, listening to them talk. They parted and went to their own rooms. Numair walked to his bedroom and pulled a dagger from his dresser. He walk down the hall and entered Mel's little room where she was already sleeping.

End of Chapter 7

Darn..... out of ideas..... fingers hurt from lessons today...... typing done have fun..... night night........


	8. The Last Battle

Chapter 8

The Last Battle

By Random Classmate

Disclaimer- I don't own the title, one of the characters, or anything that happens to belong to someone who isn't me and therefore I don't own it so it is not mine but in fact someone else's property that I have stolen from their rightful places in books and manipulated to do my bidding! MWA HA HA!!!!!!!! *ahem* Anyway.... on with the story!!

Numair stared down at the girl. He was enraged. She had seduced his son and made him fall in love with her. His face contorted with rage. _Little whore. Who does she think she is! I know she knows how I feel about Demitre falling in love! She has to go! Demitre must never fall in love with anyone! He can't love anyone! Never! He never has! Never will! I must protect him from this bitch! She must learn her place! Tomorrow, she goes where she belongs! _He glared at her venomously. _Tomorrow... you leave.... forever...._

***

In the morning she woke up to find herself tied to a pole. Numair sat in a chair next to Demitre. Demitre had his head down. Numair glared at her from his seat. 

"Demitre...? What-" Mel inquired softly. 

"Don't talk to him you murderer! Don't you think you've hurt him enough!!!", Numair snapped at her, "You are just like a sponge! You suck the love out of people and leave them cold and dry!"

"What are you...." Mel said frightened by his harsh tone.

"You killed Kriandar so you could use Demitre as a toy for your sick and twisted fantasies! You belong behind bars!" Numair was enraged. His dark face was turning red and purple in fury. He slapped her with all his might. Blood seeped from the corners of her mouth. Demitre continued looking at the floor. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Demitre I didn't-" Mel whispered to him hoping that she would wake up from this awful dream. It wasn't a dream... not this time..... Demitre looked away. She let her head fall. Her love had forsaken her. She didn't know what to do. Numair grabbed her hair.

"Demitre, I'll finish this. Leave." Numair said looking her in the eyes. She stared into his. They weren't angry, they danced with laughter. She mustered all her energy and yell for Demitre.

"Wait!!! Don't go!!! Please!! It's a trick!!! Demitre I love you I would never hurt you!!!" She cried. Numair punched her. She moaned. Demitre opened and closed the door staying inside without his father seeing him. 

"Would you like to know what really happened to Kriandar? I killed her. I planned to pin her death on you so that my son would stay away from you, but I guess it didn't work out as nicely as I had hoped. Demitre still loved you. I waited for you to finally give it up. I had hoped you would be smart enough to take hints from me. You are a slave, and he is the heir to my fortune, my wealth. He is my only son. And I haven't broke my back again and again for him to marry a peasant whore! He will be great! He will continue to bring honor to the Salmalin name as long as he lives!"

" There is no honor in that name!!! Not anymore!!! You are a disgrace!!!!!" Mel yelled. She hated him!! 

"Hold your tongue girl!!"

"I respect those who deserve it and you, sir, do not deserve respect!!! You are a treacherous hateful man who thinks of no one but himself!!!! You care only about your happiness and destroying any hope of your son being happy!!!" She had been holding that back for at least a year. Those word had been building up waiting to come out. 

"Why you arrogant little bastard! You are just as bad as your parents! You betrayed them to the crown!! You knew the were hiding a heretic! You let them die!!!! I know your story!! You could have saved them!!!" 

He was right. Nearly sixteen years ago, her parents took in a heretic. They were killed for holding him several years later. She didn't know. She never knew her parents kept a heretic in their basement. She thought he was her uncle who stayed in the basement. She couldn't have saved them and the man. So she just saved him.

"You......... I saved you....... you were the reason my parents were killed! I help you escape the house.... you left me to die!!!!" At that her bonds loosed up she pulled from the pole and leaped at Numair. Her hands wrapped around his neck. He yelled but it was interrupted. Demitre saw his bride attempt to kill his father. He ran to her. She saw him and released. Numair placed his hands on her throat and squeezed as hard as he could. Demitre panicked. He tried to find something to stop his father. He saw a dagger sitting on a chair. He ran to get it. Mel was beginning to lose consciousness. Her eyes started to close and her face was turning blue. Demitre, not knowing what to do rammed the dagger into his father's back. Numair released Mel. She fell to the ground. Numair glared at Demitre.

"I... raised you.... you ungrateful little.... wimp..... she's going to betray you.... wait you'll see..... I promise......" With that Numair toppled over. Blood poured down his back like a waterfall. His face went pale and blood spilled from his lips. Demitre went to his side. "Only wanted you to be happy..... love is over-rated. I lost the ability to love when your mother died. I hope you understand that."

"Dad... you can love.... you love me (no you sick puppies! potty heads!!! I meant like a father and son love!! not yaoi!! yucky...)...... don't you dad?" Numair never realized that. He did love his son.... He patted Demitre's shoulder and died.

End of Chapter 8

End of Melquiades

Wasn't that pretty. I am going to write an epilogue for you. Hope you liked it. Please review!!!! See ya next time! -Random Classmate

**__**

Credits

Written By:Random Classmate

Material Stolen By:Random Classmate

Original Ideas By:Tamora Pierce

Why is she typing this:I don't know

Thank you to:Density Josnen

Lady Christina

Celius-chan

Daddy and Mommy

The Readers (yes thank you guys)

Tamora Pierce

C.S. Lewis (title)

J.R.R. Tolkien (he's a god)

Everybody in the JAC

Legolas Greenleaf (*melts*)

Thank you for tuning in! Bye Bye everyone!!!!!! -Random Classmate


End file.
